


Blueberry, Rhubarb and Apple

by chellefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kissbingo, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel may just be rhubarb.</p><p>Inspired by Misha Collins's remarks about Dean/Cas/pie slash.</p><p>Warning: If you have a food and sex squick, this may hit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry, Rhubarb and Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grrrl for her helpful criticism.

Closing his eyes, Dean pulls the fork slowly from his mouth. The expression on his face is downright blissful. "This," Dean says, gesturing at his plate with his fork, "is good pie."

"I noticed," Castiel answers. It would have been hard not to notice between the facial expressions and the noises Dean has been making for the last ten minutes as he turned eating a piece of pie into an act of sensual indulgence.

Digging his fork into his pie, Dean lifts another bite to his lips. "Mmmm," he says, chewing slowly. There's blueberry juice staining his lower lip and it makes Dean's lip look even fuller than usual.

Castiel stares at that spot and shifts in his seat. He has no idea why Dean's pie eating is making him feel warm. No idea why he's warmer in some places than others.

"You need to try this," Dean says holding out a forkful of pie.

Leaning across the table separating them, Castiel closes his lips around the pie and Dean slides the fork from Castiel's mouth. The berries cover his tongue with an understated sweetness that he has to admit is quite good.

"Good?" Dean asks, smiling at Castiel like he knows exactly what Castiel's answer will be.

"Yes."

Dean takes another bite for himself, closing his eyes and making that "mmmm" noise.

Castiel watches him, mesmerized by Dean's face, by the way his lips, which curve naturally at the corners, have curled up even more; the shadow of his eyelashes against his cheeks; the way he looks almost relaxed.

Dean opens his eyes and Castiel drops his gaze to the table.

"Last bite," Dean says, holding out another forkful of pie.

Lifting his gaze to Dean's, Castiel leans forward. He keeps his eyes on Dean as Dean pulls the fork free, as the berries spread out across his tongue, as he chews slowly.

"I think we should get a couple more slices to go," Dean says.

Castiel doesn't disagree.

***  
Back at Dean's motel room, Castiel walks over to the window, then picks up the guide to the motel's services, such as they are, from the table next to it.

"You okay?" Dean asks.

"Of course."

"You're studying the map showing the location of the ice machines."

"I--" One of Castiel's problems is that he's never been comfortable with lying. He especially dislikes lying to Dean. His brothers did enough of that without him adding to it.

Frowning, Dean crosses the room, stopping when he's standing next to Castiel. "Something on your mind? Because friends, they confide in each other."

"I... you... the pie," Castiel says.

Dean's frown turns into one of those quick and easy grins, the ones that let Dean say blatantly offensive things to women yet still have them smile back. "The pie?"

"You enjoyed the pie," Castiel says, trying to figure out how to explain this thing he doesn't understand himself.

"So did you. It was great pie."

"I liked you enjoying the pie."

Dean's grin fades a little.

"You had some juice from the pie on your lip and for a moment I thought about licking it off."

Dean's eyes widen. He doesn't step back, but his gaze slides from Castiel's face to the window. "I--"

"I've said something inappropriate," Castiel says.

"No," Dean says. Then he looks back at Castiel. "Maybe. I don't know. It's not like you're the first guy to show an interest."

"I should go," Castiel says. Then he goes.

***

Two days pass while Castiel keeps his distance. Then Bobby calls. Sam and Dean have gone after some demons in a town near Columbus. Castiel shows up just as Dean is driving Ruby's knife into one of the demons.

Sam exorcises one of the remaining demons while Castiel takes care of the other. None of the vessels survive.

It's what Dean would call a sucktastic day.

If he wants to help Dean, he can't keep avoiding him. So Castiel slides into the Impala's backseat after the fight. Dean keeps glancing in the rear view at him and Castiel wonders what he's thinking.

They pull into the motel parking lot and Sam heads off with a 'see you in the morning,' leaving Castiel with Dean.

"He's decided we're too old to share a room," Dean says, as they watch Sam's retreating back.

Castiel has nothing to say to that. Although he has a lot of brothers he never shared a room with any of them.

"Want to come in?" Dean asks, tilting his head in the direction of his room.

"If you'd like me to."

"Just come on." Turning, Dean strides across the parking lot to his room, unlocks it and steps inside.

Castiel follows.

"I'll be out in a minute," Dean says, grabbing his duffle and heading for the bathroom. "I'm just gonna grab a quick shower, get the blood off."

"Of course," Castiel says with a nod. He looks around the room. It's as nondescript as all of the other motel rooms he's seen Dean and Sam stay in. Castiel doesn't particularly want to sit here, staring at the green and gold pattern on the walls.

There was a diner a couple of blocks away and Castiel heads there.

He returns with two pieces of apple pie on styrofoam plates. Sitting on the foot of the bed, he puts the plates next to him and waits for Dean.

He doesn't have to wait long.

Dean comes out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Is that pie?"

"I went to the diner around the corner. They only had apple," Castiel says, not looking at him.

Sitting on the other side of the pie from Castiel, Dean picks up one of the styrofoam plates and removes the plastic wrap. Castiel hands him a plastic fork and Dean pushes it into the pie, takes a bite. "It's good. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Castiel says, still not looking at Dean, even though he doesn't quite understand why he isn't looking at Dean. He likes looking at Dean.

"Aren't you going to eat your piece?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Listen, Cas, I've been thinking about the pie and the licking and here's the thing: I really like blueberry pie."

Castiel is leaning forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and he turns to look back over his shoulder at Dean.

"But I also like apple. And before I tried rhubarb pie, I thought I'd hate it. Have you ever had rhubarb? It's stringy and sour."

Dean is trying to tell him something important, Castiel can tell from the expression on his face, so he pays careful attention to every word, trying to understand.

"Once I tried rhubarb pie I really liked it."

"What are you saying?"Castiel asks, sitting up and turning to face Dean. He's fairly certain the pie is a metaphor, and he wants to be absolutely certain he's correct about what it's a metaphor for.

"I'm saying it's the fucking apocalypse and I don't think either of us is going to be alive in six months, and it's entirely possible you're rhubarb and if you want to kiss me, I'm okay with it."

Castiel has no idea what to say to that. The desire to lick had really been a desire to kiss. Castiel had figured that much out on his own. But Dean offering to let him kiss, that's completely unexpected.

Dean sticks his fork back into his pie.

"Chastity kissed me," Castiel says. "Her lips were sticky and they tasted unnaturally sweet."

"Lip gloss," Dean says.

Castiel leans into the small space separating them, tilting his head and studying Dean's lips. "You don't wear lip gloss."

"No," Dean says.

"Okay," Castiel says and presses his lips to Dean's.

That's all he does, just press. He knows there's more, but he doesn't know what that more is supposed to be or how to get there.

Cupping the back of Castiel's neck in his hand, Dean pulls back then comes in at an angle, touching his lips to Castiel's before drawing back slightly then touching again.

Parting his lips slightly, he brings his mouth to Castiel's and closes his lips, creating a small tug on Castiel's lips.

"Oh," Castiel says when Dean pulls back.

Dean smiles at him. It's a really nice smile, close-lipped, with the corners of Dean's soft lips curling upward. Castiel leans forward and kisses him again, because those lips were clearly made for kissing. He tries out the tugging thing Dean did on him, and Dean responds by moving closer. One kiss slips into the next and Castiel is amazed at how easy it is, how good it feels.

When Dean pulls back, Castiel has to stop himself from leaning back in and starting the kissing all over again.

"We should get this out of the way," Dean says, picking up both plates of pie and carrying them to the stand next to the bed.

Castiel watches him walk away, his eyes taking in the breadth of Dean's shoulders, the way his back tapers. There is strength in Dean's body and Castiel wants to wrap himself around it, feel it in his skin, in his bones. This must be desire, he thinks, watching as Dean walks back toward him, his eyes drawn to the visible bulge in Dean's jeans.

He wonders if that bulge means Dean desires him, too.

Dean stops in front of him and Castiel lifts his eyes to Dean's face. "I think you'd be more comfortable without the coat," Dean says.

Standing, Castiel pulls off the coat, tossing it over a chair with one sleeve turned inside out. "Show me more," Castiel says. He means it. He wants Dean to show him everything.

Placing a hand on each side of Castiel's neck, Dean strokes the edge of Castiel's jaw with one of his thumbs. The touch feels good and Castiel doesn't want it to stop. "Okay," Dean says, voice low and rough.

He kisses Castiel patiently, like it isn't the end of days, like they have forever to just stand here and kiss.

Castiel wants that. He wants to stand here in some anonymous room with ugly walls and kiss Dean Winchester until the world stops.

Dean drops a hand to Castiel's waist, slides it around to Castiel's back, urging him closer. Castiel can't stop the sound that escapes his throat when he feels Dean's body press into his. Dean is solid and warm and Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's shoulders, pressing as close as he can get. He'd had no idea the simple press of two bodies together could feel so good.

"Cas," Dean says softly, sliding a hand into Castiel's hair and tilting his head slightly to the right. Dean kisses the side of his neck, a soft graze of lips on skin and then, when Castiel clutches at him, a second touch, firmer this time.

As the kisses to his neck continue, Dean tightens his grip on Castiel and Castiel can feel the hardness between Dean's legs.

Dean is erect. Because of him.

Sliding a hand up Dean's back, Castiel tries to caress him through his t-shirt.

Dean's teeth scrape his skin. It's light, almost not there, and it makes Castiel shudder.

Castiel tugs Dean's shirt up with one hand and moves the other onto bare skin, gets a low hiss from Dean in response. "Show me what you like," Castiel whispers.

Drawing back, Dean looks down at him. "I'm not really sure what I like. I've never had rhubarb before, remember?"

Castiel nods. "You should take off your shirt so I can touch you."

Dean's eyebrows go up and his mouth twitches into an amused grin, but he lets go of Castiel long enough to reach back and pull the shirt over his head. Shaping it into a ball, he pitches it across the room.

Castiel barely notices. He's too busy watching the play of muscles beneath Dean's skin. Humans really are among his father's most wondrous creations, none more so than Dean, Castiel thinks, lifting a hand to Dean's shoulder.

The skin beneath his hand is warm and smooth. The bone and muscle is solid, strong, a proper reflection of the strength in Dean's soul.

Castiel moves his hand downward, feeling the curve of Dean's pectoral muscle, picturing the heart pounding away beneath it.

"Undressing is a two-way street, you know."

There is something warm, almost tender, in Dean's gaze when Castiel looks up, and Castiel finds himself smiling as he tugs off his jacket and abandons it on the floor behind him. Dean reaches for his tie, opens it enough so he can pull it over Castiel's head, while Castiel starts undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Between them they get the buttons undone and the shirt follows the tie and shirt to the floor.

Dean rests a hand on his waist. The heat feels like it's going to burn into him. It would be right, Castiel thinks, for Dean to leave a mark on him like he's left on Dean. Then Dean kisses him. As good as being pressed to Dean felt when they were dressed, it doesn't begin to compare to the feel of Dean's skin against his.

Dean's arms are around him, but there's nothing safe or comforting about it. Castiel doesn't want to be safe or comfortable. Wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders, he pushes his hips forward, trying to get closer.

Dean makes a small sound, so Castiel does it again. Only this time he's the one making noise. Dean's erection is right there, Castiel can feel it when he shifts his hips. He's so amazed by the feel of it that it takes him a few thrusts to realize he's feeling Dean's erection with is his own, and that pleasure sparking along nerves Castiel has never bothered to notice before is coming from his erect penis, from the feel of it against Dean's.

Just like the embracing, Castiel is pretty sure it'll feel even better when there's nothing between them.

He tugs at the button on Dean's jeans, gets it open. Distracted by the feel of Dean's tongue slipping into his mouth, he fumbles when he reaches for the zipper.

Dean keeps kissing him, his tongue brushing along Castiel's own, seeking contact in a way Castiel has never thought about, never considered before. But it feels good, and Castiel kisses back, his hand trapped between them as Dean pulls him still closer.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean says, pressing his face into the curve of Castiel's neck.

"Is that what you want?" Castiel knows what fucking is, and if it's what Dean wants he's willing to do it.

"It was just a comment."

"A comment?"

Dean lifts his face. His eyes are wide; the tension in his jaw is absent. This is what Dean looks like when he's aroused, Castiel thinks. "On how awesome this is."

The lightness that fills him seems to come from somewhere in his stomach all the way to his face, where it makes his lips curve upward. "It's fucking awesome," Castiel says.

Dean laughs and kisses him, and Castiel kisses him back.

The press of Dean's erection into his palm when Dean shifts his hips reminds Castiel of what he'd been doing when Dean distracted him with his tongue, and Castiel gets his fingers on Dean's zipper this time, slides it down.

Castiel works his hand into Dean's jeans. He can feel the curve and heat of Dean's erection through the cotton of his briefs. It makes him want more.

He pushes at Dean's jeans and Dean steps back, sits on the edge of the bed, kicks off the jeans, leaving him in a pair of dark blue briefs. The curve of Dean's thighs is interesting, but it's the penis outlined against his briefs that draws Castiel's gaze.

"Cas," Dean says, taking hold of his hips and drawing Castiel forward. He undoes Castiel's pants and skims them down over Castiel's hips and legs.

He's standing in front of Dean, naked except for the striped boxers Jimmy had worn, along with Jimmy's socks and shoes.

Dean cups Castiel's erection in his hand and Castiel sucks in a breath, closes his eyes.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Dean asks.

Nodding, Castiel opens his eyes.

Dean is looking at him with a warmth that creates an answering warmth in Castiel, makes him lean down and press his lips hungrily to Dean's, as if the touch of their lips will somehow get him closer to Dean.

"It'll feel even better without the boxers," Dean says, and the sound goes straight to Castiel's erection, making it even harder.

"Okay," Cas says, resting his hands on Dean's shoulders as Dean pushes the boxers down, freeing Castiel's erection. Instead of taking it in hand, Dean leans forward and kisses Castiel's chest. The kiss is nice, but it doesn't do much for the aching arousal pulling him closer to Dean, making him lean into Dean's warmth and strength and all that bare skin.

"Here." Taking Castiel's hips in his hand, Dean guides him around in a circle until Castiel is sitting on the bed and Dean is kneeling in front of him. Dean unties his shoes and pulls them off, along with Castiel's socks, and the pants and boxers pooled around his ankles, leaving him completely naked.

Dean stands and Castiel reaches for his briefs, tugging at them. Dean's stomach is right in front of him, bare, exposed skin and Castiel presses his lips to it. Dean's skin is smooth and Castiel likes the feel of it against his lips. He drags his lips toward Dean's hipbone.

Dean's hands join his and together they push the boxers to the floor, exposing Dean's penis to Castiel's gaze. It's pointing toward him, erect, flushed red with blood. Closing his hand around it, Castiel watches as he moves his hand along the shaft. It's firmer than Castiel expected, smoother than any other part of Dean he's touched.

Gripping Castiel's shoulders, Dean squeezes lightly. Castiel slides his hand back down.

"You're circumcised," Castiel says.

"Yeah."

Castiel moves his hand further this time, past the ridge surrounding the head of Dean's cock.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean says.

"Please don't mention my family during sex."

Dean laughs and pushes on Castiel's shoulders, urging him to lay back on the bed. Castiel wiggles backwards until his whole body is on the bed. Dean follows, lying half on top of Castiel. It feels good and Castiel turns his head, seeking Dean's lips.

The kiss is long, filled with intent, and Castiel drags one leg up, resting his foot against the small of Dean's back, keeping Dean pressed tight to hm..

Dean shifts against him, his cock pushing into Castiel's skin, and Castiel is torn between wanting more of Dean's body on his and wanting to get his hand back on Dean's cock.

He feels Dean's hand slide along his side, down the outside of his thigh. His touch is solid, unhesitating, and Castiel wants to feel more of it.

He wants all kinds of things.

When Dean slips to the side, Castiel makes a small sound of protest and holds on to him, trying to keep him in place.

Dean's hand curls around his cock and Castiel lifts his hips, unable to contain his reaction. "Oh, God."

"Thought we weren't mentioning your family during sex," Dean says, his breath ghosting over Castiel's ear. Castiel can hear the amusement in his voice and he has no idea why it makes him hotter but it does.

Dean strokes him again with a firm, steady hand and Cas clutches at Dean's back, holding on as pleasure cuts through him, leaving him exposed and wanting. Dean keeps stroking until Cas is hanging there, poised on the edge of something.

"Dean."

"I've got you," Dean says, voice dark and reassuring. He tightens his grip, moves his hand faster.

Castiel gasps and a moment later, the pleasure building inside him lets go, spreading from his groin to his legs, his chest, his arms. He holds onto Dean as his body shakes and his erection pulses.

It's over as suddenly as it began and Castiel sinks into the bed, shaken both literally and figuratively. "That--"

"Good?" Dean asks. It's the same question he asked about the pie, and he sounds just as certain of the answer as he was then.

"Extremely." He'd known sex felt good, but he'd had no idea it would be so intense, that he'd feel like pleasure had somehow managed to find it's way from Dean's hand to every cell in his body.

Dean lifts himself up on one elbow and smiles down at Castiel.

There's no tension left anywhere in him and his affection for Dean has taken on a tender edge. Resting a hand against Dean's cheek, Castiel strokes Dean's cheekbone with his thumb. Dean turns his face and presses a kiss to the center of Cas's palm.

Castiel wants to give Dean as much pleasure as Dean has given him. And he knows just how he's going to do it.

He presses a quick kiss to Dean's lips, then rolls them so Dean is on his back before rising up on his knees. "Sit up."

Dean gives him a curious look, but he complies, leaning back against the headboard, his legs straight out in front of him.

Reaching over to the stand next to the bed, Castiel picks up the pie Dean had been eating and moves so he's straddling Dean's thighs. Taking hold of the fork, he breaks off a bite of pie and lifts it to Dean's lips. Dean opens his mouth, lips closing around the offered pastry.

"Mmm," Dean says as Castiel slides the fork free.

Castiel waits until Dean's done chewing then kisses him, chasing the taste of apples, sugar and spice in Dean's mouth.

"Knew you liked pie," Dean says.

Not bothering to answer, Castiel offers him another bite.

Dean accepts the pie, then says, "Not that I don't like pie, but--"

Castiel silences him with a kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Castiel, Dean lifts his hips, pushing his erection against Castiel's testicles. Castiel drops the fork and reaches between them, pressing Dean's penis against him. Dean thrusts again.

Castiel can feel how turned on Dean is, can see it in his parted lips and wide eyes, in the way he's looking at Castiel like Castiel is a piece of exceptionally delicious blueberry pie.

A quick kiss and Castiel backs away. Dean follows, sliding down the bed, until Castiel bends forward, to get a closer look at Dean's erection. The smooth head comes to a point at the slit and Castiel presses his lips to it.

"Cas," Dean gasps.

He touches the tip with his tongue. Finding a hint of salt, he chases the flavor with the flat of his tongue. Curling his free hand around Dean's shaft, Castiel moves his tongue around the head in a circle.  
The smooth hardness feels good, even better are the small sounds Dean is making.

Drawing back, he rubs his lips back and forth across the tip, before covering the head with his mouth. He sucks instinctively.

Dean slides a hand into Castiel's hair, resting his hand there as he groans.

It's obvious Dean is enjoying this, but Castiel doesn't know what to do next. Remembering the pie, he releases Dean's erection and sets the plate he's still holding on the bed next to Dean's hip. Reaching into the side of the pie, he pulls out a slice of apple, and lays it across the head of Dean's penis, using a finger to slide it around.

"Kinky, Cas," Dean says, but he's stretching toward the touch.

Castiel never expected to be kinky, but he likes the idea. Taking the apple slice between his index finger and thumb, he lifts it to Dean's lips.

Dean takes it eagerly, his tongue brushing Castiel's fingers.

Reaching for a second slice of apple, he rests Dean's erection against his palm and moves the slice along the underside, watching it slide over Dean's hardness.

When he looks up, he sees Dean is watching too. His gaze on Dean's, Castiel brings the slice to his lips.

He's disappointed when he can't find any trace of Dean on the apple.

Moving his tongue up the underside of Dean's erection, Castiel licks away the traces of sugar and spices. After circling the head with his tongue, he lifts his gaze to Dean's face. "Tell me what to do."

Instead of answering, Dean sits up, kisses him. There's heat in this kiss and Castiel can feel how aroused Dean is. When Dean lays back, drawing Castiel with him, Castiel goes willingly.

As much as Castiel loves the feel of Dean under him, he still doesn't know what Dean wants. "Dean."

"Suck me, stroke me, I don't care," Dean answers, bringing Castiel's mouth back to his.

Dean's kiss distracts him, and Castiel doesn't even think about which he's going to choose until Dean breaks the kiss, breathing deep. Suck or stroke, Castiel wants to do both, and there isn't any reason he can't.

Sliding back down, he takes Dean's erection in hand and strokes it slowly, trying for the same tight grip Dean used when stroking him. Dean groans, and Castiel kisses the head before taking it between his lips and sucking gently.

With one hand clutching Castiel's shoulder, Dean touches the side of Cas's face with his other hand. The softness in Dean's touch makes him close his eyes, suck harder.

Dean slides his hand to the back of Castiel's neck, silently urging him to move.

Castiel slides his mouth down then back up, drawing the head between his lips, sucking the whole time. Dean makes an appreciative noise and Castiel moves back down. After a few moments, his hand and mouth are moving in sync.

He can feel the strain in Dean's body, and he thinks Dean is where he was, poised at the moment just before completion. Wanting to give Dean an orgasm, he moves a little faster.

"Cas," Dean says, tugging on his shoulder. A moment later, salty fluid spurts from Dean's cock. Expecting it, Castiel swallows. A second spurt follows the first, then a third. Castiel keeps swallowing, enjoying this physical proof of Dean's pleasure.

When the fluid stops, Cas lets go, lifts himself up. Dean looks content and deeply relaxed, one hand lying open on a bent thigh, a small smile curving his lips. "Dean."

"That was great," Dean says, opening his eyes. "And kinky."

Castiel crawls forward, until he's within kissing distance of Dean's mouth. "I am an angel of the Lord."

Laughing, Dean slides an arm around Castiel's shoulders and pulls him close. Cas ends up with his head resting on Dean's shoulder and his body half-spread across Dean's. "So angels are kinky, huh?"

"Only some of us," Cas says, his attention only half on the conversation. The rest is on the feel of Dean's body against his.

"Some or one?"

"I am unique."

"Yeah,you are," Dean says, resting his cheek against the top of Castiel's head. "If you stay the night, I'll blow you in the morning."

"Blow?"

"Blow-job. My mouth, your dick."

"You mean the sucking," Castiel says, sliding his hand across Dean's chest simply because he can.

"Yeah, that."

"Was I supposed to blow?" Blowing doesn't seem like it would accomplish much, but Castiel is willing to try it.

"No. Blow-jobs are mostly sucking."

"Then why aren't they called suck-jobs?"

"I have no idea. Other than suck-job sounds kind of unpleasant." Dean kisses the top of Castiel's head.

Even though there is no physical pleasure, the kiss feels good anyway and Castiel files the feeling away as something to think about later. "Judging from your reaction it isn't unpleasant."

Dean squeezes him with the arm wrapped around his torso. "Oh, it's pleasant. I'll show you how pleasant in the morning."

"Okay."

"Okay," Dean echoes and Castiel can hear the sleepiness in his voice.

Tightening his hold on Dean, Castiel closes his eyes. A moment later he opens them again. "Dean."

"Hmm?"

"Am I rhubarb?"

"Yeah," Dean says, and Castiel can hear the smile in his voice. "You're totally rhubarb."


End file.
